Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20121014152237
Ok, this is just downright beautiful and makes way too much sense to ignore Topic: Why do you ship Cam? Orinigal Poster: magneticfish Well, you asked for it. Who’s the one person Sam has never hit? Who’s the one person Sam has been open about her friendship for? Who’s the one person Sam loves and supports without a second thought? Who’s the one person Sam can be her complete and total self around? Who’s the one person that is allowed to see Sam cry? That’d be Carly Shay. In a lovely essay written by doc-potterywood that I’m too lazy to go find (but it’s on her ‘my Cam senses are tingling’ tag somewhere if you really want to find it), it was suggested that the reason the Seddie arc felt so scripted and out of place (which it did, even back when I watched the arc through a Seddie shipper’s eyes) was that Sam only admitted to being in love with Freddie because she felt it was the only way to keep herself from losing Carly to Freddie. Because she sees Freddie and Carly as potentially being the happy couple they were back in iSYL (which was definitely a Cam episode, I’ll come back to that later). She sees Carly falling for Freddie, and she just can’t have that, because Carly is the only person she really truly has, because Carly understands her and even though she may not think Carly loves her the same way Sam loves Carly, Carly is all she really has, Carly is her sense of security and Carly’s love is the last thing she can afford to lose. And Sam is pretending that she’s in love with Freddie because she knows she can’t afford to lose Carly to him, so she must pretend that it’s Freddie she wants, if only to assure that Carly’s soul remains open, even if it means she loses her own happiness in the process. By this reasoning, the only reason Sam kissed Freddie when she did in iOMG was because she saw Carly watching through that window, and she knew that that was her only chance, that was the only way to make sure that Carly saw that Carly couldn’t have Freddie, but not because Sam wanted Freddie. Because Sam wanted Carly, and couldn’t afford to lose Carly to Freddie. When you look at it through Carly’s eyes, you realize that Carly was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Sam in iLMM that it was so great that Sam had kissed Freddie, that Carly supported them so much, because she wanted to, she really wanted to, because it was easier to support your two best friends in a relationship, because that’s what everyone expects. No one expects you to have secretly fallen for your best friend that’s also a female. If anything, they expect you to fall for Freddie. But you didn’t, and now you have to watch as Sam and Freddie kiss, now you have to encourage them and be thought of as the queen of their ship and be a good best friend and give up the person you love most just so that she can be happy, even if it’s with your other best friend and it’s the last thing you ever wanted. Creddiers like to argue that Sam actually hates Freddie, but I think the Cam shippers tend to be a bit more loving towards Freddie (he’s awesome, after all and Nathan Kress is undeniably hot). Personally from my Cam shipper perspective, I view Freddie as a brother to both of the girls, and I view the fact that Sam has been using him from my Cam shipper point of view just to make sure that Carly doesn’t end up with Freddie as something that makes Sam extremely guilty, because she really likes Freddie, she really does, as a friend even though she’s trying to force herself to pretend she loves him the way she needs to to prevent herself from losing Carly. She doesn’t want to see him get hurt, and she feels guilty for using him, since he is one of her best friends and she has always cared about him in this strange way that has lead to bickering and arguments always settled by Carly. The entirety of Cam as a ship is really the most bittersweet thing ever, when you look at it that way. Because they wouldn’t end up having a happy ending. They just wouldn’t. They’d be caught up in that, with Sam pretending to love Freddie and Carly pretending to support them, never knowing how the other felt, and that’s what’s so beautiful about it. Honestly it gives me feelings like no other ship sometimes, and makes me want to cry for both my amazing girls and just push them together and get them to fess up. Because Carly wants Sam to be happy and Sam doesn’t want to lose Carly and they are both really sacrificing everything for each other even though the other has no idea. Their love is anything but selfish, full of sacrifices and secrets and broken hearts and crying themselves to sleep at night and maybe almost, almost kissing at some point or another but never getting any further than that. And it’s beautiful and broken and impossible to perfectly touch upon. If I didn’t convert at least one shipper because of that essay, then I don’t think I’ve done my job as a Cam shipper.